


Star Wars: Episode XII- The Final Conflict

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Second Sequel Trilogy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: Like Rambo, John Smith has known more death than anyone in the four generations of his life. Now, with the Warlord on a warpath of destruction, Smith and the last remnants of the Republic Army will fight to the death to insure the survival of the Republic, the Jedi Order, and the bloodline of Revan. In the end, as "they drew first blood, he will draw last".





	1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

STAR WARS: EPISODE XII

THE FINAL CONFLICT

With the WARLORD back at the REPUBLIC'S doorstep,

the armies engage to another standstill on the planets

of KAMINO, MUSTAFAR, and TATOOINE.

Determine to break the standstill, REY and her Jedi

engage LORD COMMODUS' army on CONCORDIA

in order to paralyze the enemy's star fleet.

JOHN SMITH, guarded by the Temple Guard and preserved

by VISAS MARR, has yet to awaken from his coma. As the

war rages, he will once again face his demons of the

past and find that the end is close by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brief summery of what to expect in the future of the Smith Saga.
> 
> Star Wars: Episode I- The New World.
> 
> With the Earthmen at war among themselves on Naboo, Admiral John Smith, Jedi Master Tholme, and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura must end the conflict before a treaty is signed so Naboo surrenders its home to a trio of mad men, Cortes, Ritchler, and Malenkov, who are backed by a mysterious dark presence, who will come to light once more.


	2. Chapter 2

With silence and shadow on their side, Rey and her fellow Jedi sneaked into the enemy base. She turned and looked out at the landscape of the Mandalorian moon that was once the home of the terrorist group called Death Watch. She looked at the gray hills and trees along them, taking in all the beauty that was beheld before her.

"Master Shan," a fellow Jedi said, snapping Rey back to reality. "We are ready."

"Lets go," she said.

In complete silence, they made their way into the base, silent-killing any guards that were in the way. They reached the power station and set detonators to destroy the base, while a second group went and took data related to weapons, numbers, and blue prints of the Warlord's army.

As they made their way out, two Jedi behind Rey were quickly cut down by someone with a crimson lightsaber. Rey turned and saw who it was: Commodus, the general of the Warlord's armies and Rey's former torturer who took away her arms and legs.

"I'll handle this," Rey told the other Jedi.

Rey gripped her lightsaber in her artificial hands and activated the blade. For a moment, they stood five feet away from each other and simply stared at each other, Commodus with his red eyes and Rey with her brown, waiting for who would strike first.

Commodus charged and Rey blocked his uppercut attack. She then blocked a swing from her left and a quick one at the right, stopping just inches from her right thigh. For the majority of the fight, Rey was on the defense as she continued blocking each strike from every corner of her eye until she had an opening. When it came, she used her lightsaber to throw the crimson one out of Commodus hands and struck him across the face. Not waiting to see if he was alive still, she ran and jumped of an edge, activated the massive explosion behind her, and went face first into the river below.

Inside the base, a man walked out of the flames and into a shuttle craft, flying with what remained of his forces. But back in the base, he left a part of himself: the lower half of his jaw.

***

Rey continued down the river until she came to the Republic campsite near a waterfall. She was greeted by all there, Republic and Mandalorian, as she was looking for the one she desired to see more. She entered one of the cabins and found Finn inside.

"Finn," she said. "I'm back."

Finn got up and took Rey in his arms and she returned the embrace. "Were you able to destroy the base?" he asked.

"Yes, though I did have to face Commodus there."

"Did you kill him?"

"I hope. He is a major player in the Warlord's plans for destroying the Republic."

"Oh, by the way, Poe called. He told me there has been some improvement with Smith: he is starting to move some. Still in a coma, but showing signs of waking up."

"Great," Rey said, sounding somewhat uneasy about it.

"What is wrong, Rey?"

"Why didn't he tell you about his connection to the Warlord? Why did he not tell us about who he really is?"

"He did tell us who he was: a soldier, who has seen more death than anyone here; a Revanite, who was accepted into that order by your ancestor."

"Why would Revan choice him of all people?"

"Because he has two things a Jedi lacks," a voice said. A figure in a blue aurora appeared. "Determination and a fighting spirit."

"Revan, why are you here?" Rey soon noticed a second figure. "Who is your friend?"

"My wife, Bastila Shan, another one of your ancestors. We are here to tell you that there are somethings you must let happen. For if everything doesn't fall into place, the war is lost and evil will win at the end."

"Smith will be the one to end this war," Bastila said. "He alone must face the Warlord and end his reign of terror, even at the cost of his life, as Corla Fared has foreseen."

"I have defeated Commodus," Rey said. "I can handle the Warlord myself."

"This is why you cannot defeat him, my child," Revan said. "You are prideful and full of yourself. You forget that you are human." He said this as he took one of Rey's artificial arms and showed her it. "Smith is the only one who defeated the Warlord twice before, once even to save your life from another reality."

"Wait, what?"

"That is another story for another time, my dear child," Bastila said. She took Revan's hand and said as they both disappeared, "Take care of both of them, Rey, and may the force be with you."

"'Both of them'?" Finn said. "What does she mean by that?"

"Finn, there is something I need to tell you," Rey said as she turned with her right hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant."

Finn was shocked by this sudden revelation. "Woah, that's-" he was tripping on his words. "-that's- how long have you known?"

"About a month ago. I wanted to tell you, but I never could find the right time."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Than can you tell me how you feel?"

Finn took Rey in his arms again and whispered one word: "Happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story summery of the first spinoff story, titled Trials of Knighthood- A Star Wars Story.
> 
> Many Jedi apprentices must have a trail in order to achieve knighthood. No two trials are the same and Aayla Secura's no different, but hers is perhaps the most mysterious of them all. When a moon suddenly appear over Naboo, the Jedi Counsel orders no one to go there until an investigation begins. Aayla, feeling the force pulling her to the moon, defies the Counsel and goes there. But once there, she will face darkness in the face, see war unlike anything she has read about, and just see what true horror is. The end will determine Aayla's future and the fate of all five thousand lives held captive, as Aayla faces her greatest fear: fear of falling to the dark side again.
> 
> This story genre deals with psychological horror, something I'm not good at, so someone other than me who is familiar with this is needed and must use sources from the Legends comics for Aayla's backstory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up."

Smith opened his eyes. He was physically still asleep, but for how long, he didn't know. And yet he was awake, to a degree. He looked around him and saw what appeared to be a white pocket of reality, a place between life and death. He then saw shapes of people in blue auroras appear. The Force Ghost of the Jedi Order's past. There were so many, he couldn't tell how many there were, but he knew some and not others.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"No," one of the spirits said. "You are unconscious, but you will wake up after this."

"Well, that is comforting."

"But you must know this, that you don't have much time left. Your death is near at hand."

"I refuse to die so long as the Warlord is yet alive."

"And you will," another spirit said. "And soon after become one with the force."

Smith seemed to know the person behind the voice. "Kenobi?"

"Become one with the force, you will."

"Yoda?"

"You will become one with the force."

"Kanan?"

The words repeat again, but yet by a different voice.

"Ezra?"

Again.

"Ahsoka?"

Again.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!"

Smith felt the force build up inside and release out of him. He collapsed on the floor. The voices were gone. Finally, he could think clearly. He felt that there was someone still there. Someone who he hadn't seen nor whose voice he heard in a long time.

"John, it's okay," Someone said. "I'm here."

Smith looked up and saw the one who spoke so gently to him, like a mother does to her child.

"Aayla," he said, staring into the blue Twi'lek's amber eyes. He put out his right hand to touch her cheek, to be sure she was really there. As he touched her, she leaned in and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand. They embraced with Smith not wanting the moment to end, but knew he had to wake up. "I miss you so much."

"It won't be long now. Soon, we will never be parted again."

"How touching," a voice said. Smith and Aayla turned and saw the Warlord, as a red-like mist came in. "I actually love reunions, but..." he snapped his fingers and Aayla was gone. Smith felt his body freeze, unable to move. "...you need to wake up to reality. As long as you hold on to the past, you can't defeat me. You will always be mine, the slave to my will. And there is nothing you do about it, John Frederick William Benjamin Xavier Smith." Red lightning shoot out of the Warlord's fingers and he laughed as Smith laid on his back in pain.

Before he woke, the last thing he heard was Aayla calling his name.

***

"AAYLA!" Smith shouted as he bolted out of his bed in a sweat.

"Hey, Smith, it's okay," Poe said, holding Smith's shoulders. "You are safe."

"What about the Chiss?" Smith asked. "Sacha? Rey? Where are they?"

"Smith, slow down. What happened on Csilla was five years ago."

"Five years?"

"And you have been out that long."

"Where is Rey?"

"On Concordia as we speak."

"Sacha?"

Poe remained silent for a moment and said, "We did are best to preserve her until you had woken."

***

After five hours, Smith was standing and observing Sacha's empty corpse. He held her hand as a tear feel on her cold cheek.

"Just as Corla Fared said," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for your lost, John Smith," Visas Marr said. "I know how you must feel."

Smith silently nodded. He put his torch out and began the cremation. He joined the group, standing between Poe and Visas, and pulled up his hood, as did the other Jedi present.

In the distance, Rey stood still with her hood over her head. She watched as the fires rose higher. She remembered this. She did the same thing when Leia had passed away and when she buried Chewbacca in the tradition of the Wookies. She may have been judgmental about Smith after all. For he was one thing the Warlord was not: human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode II- Once More into the Fray.
> 
> When Senator Amidala escapes another assassination attempt, she is placed under the protection of the Jedi. When she heads back to Naboo, John Smith chooses Aayla Secura to come with them, along with Anakin Skywalker. But when a romance between them forms, they must decide their future carefully, as war is just over the horizon.
> 
> Also, credit where credit is due. The first half was inspired by the beginning of Star Wars Theory's fan series, Vader: Episode I- Shards of the Past. Love the episode and still looking forward to what happens next in the series.


	4. Chapter 4

Smith stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face began to show wrinkles under his eyes and cheeks. His hair and facial hair was starting to whiten. He knew he would age, but he was unsure about how many years were added to his physical form.

"What happened to me?" Smith asked.

"Your aging phase was different this time," Visas said. "Your force projection weaken you so much, it caused your aging to go out of control. Instead of adding five years to your body, it added fifteen years. You would have aged all the way to an hundred and ten had I not been awoken from my hibernation."

"It hardly matters, the more I think about it. I don't have much time in this life. Corla and others already one with the force have told me I'm going to die soon, but only after I kill the Warlord for good this time." Smith noticed Rey standing at the door. "Visas, can you leave us alone for a minute, please?"

"Of course."

When Visas left, Rey stepped in and sat next to Smith.

"You must have many questions, again?"

"Just one, actually."

But Smith knew the question before she say it. "The reason I never told you is because it wasn't important. I am not that monster and never will be."

Poe charged in and said, "Kamino is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Rey asked.

"It isn't on any of the star charts. It's just vanished."

"The Warlord did it," Smith said.

"How?" Rey asked.

"There are other ways to destroy a planet without a Death Star or Starkiller Base."

***

Commodus, covered on every inch of his body in black, arrived on the Emperor's Labyrinth as the Warlord laughed with glee as the planet once called Kamino was turned to fire and dust in the empty pocket of space.

"You want to know why I destroyed this planet," the Warlord said. "I wanted to end this standstill, mainly because it has bored me to death. But from what I have heard about the hidden base on Concordia, it seems pointless now." He slightly turned his head to look over his right shoulder, seeing Commodus knelt five feet away. "How is your wound?"

"It's nothing," Commodus said, though something was off about his voice.

"Hmm, the mighty Imperator Caesar Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus Augustus, the eighteenth Emperor of the Roman Empire of the planet Earthenia of Reality Eighty. Before I found you, you were the emperor of an empire that was five of seven continents on the brink of collapse. When I found you, I saw what all masters desired; Sith, Jedi, dark, light, and everything in between; raw, untamed power. And now, I must ask: did I make a mistake?"

Commodus removed the cloth covering his face, or rather, what was left of it. A metal piece covered the open part where his lower jaw bone was. His voice was now like a machines.

"Yes," the Warlord said. "There it is. You have too much of your family's pride in you, young Caesar."

"I did everything you asked," Commodus snapped back. "I killed Marcus Aurelius and his daughter Lucilla. When you asked me to kill them, I didn't hesitate."

"And look at yourself now. You let your family's weakness overcome you when you faced Revan's descendant. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who was half the person she was ten years ago and pregnant. You failed!"

Commodus got up and activated his lightsaber to kill the Warlord. But the Warlord saw it coming and blocked and unarmed his apprentice. Commodus was shocked when he saw the Warlord holding a lightsaber with a handle as long as his arm and admitting a dark green blade.

"John Smith lives! The seed of the Revanites and Revan's blood still lives! As long as it does, we are yet threaten by the Republic because of them." The Warlord deactivated his weapon and the handle shorten to a normal sized handle and was gone so fast that Commodus didn't know where the Warlord hid it. "Now, we continue with my plans. So, don't fail me again. Understand?"

Commodus simply nodded.

"Now go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode III- More Than Conquerors.
> 
> After killing a Jedi, General John Smith goes into a deep depression, as he questions his moral code and puts his relationship with Aayla Secura in jeopardy. But when a mission to save Quinlon Vos from Count Dooku fails, Smith is called to action as he sends the whole of the Third Army to save one man and kill another at any cost.
> 
> Some Easter eggs in this chapter, mainly regarding the Old Republic period and rehashing a scene from The Last Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

As Smith and Rey walked down a hall, Smith asked, "I never bothered to ask, where are we?"

"On Dantooine," Rey said. "We are in the base that was once a Rebel base during the first rebellion."

"Oh, the Rebel base that was once a Jedi Temple thousands of years ago."

"A Jedi Temple?"

"Yes. It was here that Revan, after losing his memory, was retrained in the ways of the Jedi."

"How do you know all this?"

Smith chuckled. "I love reading books. I have read so many books that I have lost count of how many there were."

"Are there any holocrons that record what it was like here?"

"The Jedi haven't used this place for millenniums. Though you don't really need them, to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." He lead Rey to the courtyard in the center of the base. Overhead, an open ceiling let the rays of the sun shine through. "Sit right here with your legs crossed."

Rey sat on the small platform which was big enough to fit here crossed leg position on.

"Now, I'm not sure how long it took you to master everything in the Jedi textbooks, but..."

"A year."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It only took me a year."

"Were you seventeen at the time?"

"Yes."

"You want to know how long it took you to master to be a Revanite?"

"A year?"

"Try five. I was like fifty-seven when I discovered that I was force sensitive and I didn't master the force until I was Ninety-one, less than a year before you came to Ahch-to."

"I'm sorry, how did we get to this?"

"I was going to show you a force power I taught myself, though Revan did give a little advise, before we trailed off into a different subject."

"What kind of force power?"

"Close your eyes. Breath, just breath. Feel the force around you. Let it guide you down the path. You don't have to walk it alone."

Rey did all Smith said, letting the force be her guide. She felt the world around her fall away as she saw the old Jedi Temple that Smith spoke about. She saw people there, Jedi of different species and cultures. She began to walk the corridors until she saw them, a master and an apprentice practicing with swords in a training room. One of the people Rey knew to be Bastila Shan, her ancestor. The other she didn't know completely. She guessed this was Revan, but wasn't sure, as Revan's spirit always appeared to her with his Mandalorian mask, similar to the one she wore on Csilla five years ago.

"The path you have chosen to walk is difficult," a voice said as she watched the training. "Intensive training will prepare you physically for the demands of the Order."

The scene changed to show the apprentice in meditation as a data pad was beginning to float.

"Meditation will teach you to channel the power of the force."

The scene changed to the apprentice reading a passage of the Jedi teaching on the same data pad.

"To truly understand the way of the Jedi, you must open your mind to knowledge. Seek wisdom in the teachings of the great Masters of our Order."

The scene changed again to show Bastila and the apprentice walking the courtyard as they seemed to be talking with each other.

"A Jedi is never alone. Others in the Order will always stand by you. You and Bastila share a special bond. Do not be afraid to turn to her when you need help in your training."

"So, Bastila retrained Revan," Rey said. "And this is how their bond became so much more than this."

The scene changed back to the training room.

"The way of the Jedi is difficult. It requires great discipline."

The scene changed to Revan again meditating but with two chairs orbiting around him, like a planet orbits a sun.

"Yet even though you are a mere apprentice, your potential is unlimited and your progress amazing."

"He spent decades learning the light and dark sides of the force, lost it all, and retrained in an even shorter period of time than what my whole training took," Rey said. "I could never live up to his legacy."

"You don't need to," the voice said. "Go and make your own legacy, though never forget to learn from your mistakes, take responsibility for your actions, and never forget what you have learned or who you are."

Rey opened her eyes and stared at Smith, who smiled back.

"I guess you are a quick learner after all," he said.

"I want to learn more about Revan and Bastila," Rey said. "Can you show me more?"

Smith looked at Rey as he appeared to give a warning. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Come with me. We have a long walk before us."

***

"Is it wrong for me to feel really afraid of the Warlord now?" Finn asked.

"I think we have every right to fear him," Poe said. "Even before this even happened."

"Destroying an entire fleet was one thing," Rose said. "But destroying a planet with the force is a different level all together."

"While it does shorten our position within the standstill," Poe said. "We have managed to keep them held up on Mustafar and Tatooine, but now we have two new holdups on Mandalor and Coruscant, but it has now put the Capital at risk of invasion or destruction. The government has already moved to Lothal to set up a position there until the war is over."

"The Warlord has to have a weakness in his army," Finn said. "Something so small that we have been overlooking it right under our noses."

"But what could it be?" Rose asked.

"I know the idea of sitting it out and waiting for the right moment to strike is something crazy," Poe said. "But we have little choice. There is really nothing we can do right now."

Finn sighed, "I hope something happens. I don't want this to be my child's fight too."

"Your child?" Rose asked.

Finn looked up and said, "I just learned from Rey that she is pregnant with our child."

"Oh, my goodness," Poe said, hugging Finn like a brother. "I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Poe."

"You know what, we should celebrate," Poe said. "Drinks are on me." He turned to Rose. "You coming?"

Rose smiled and said, "Yeah."

They left and went to the cafeteria to get some drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode IV- The Mandalorian Revolution.
> 
> All this story will be is the collection of Rebels Season 3 and 4 episodes about the Mandalorians while also exploring the relations Smith has with each member of the Ghost crew as well as his part in making the Rebel Alliance.
> 
> Also, I took the montage scene from KOTOR 1 for the part were Rey sees Revan being retrained by Bastila and put it in this chapter, as well as pocking fun at the laziness of The Last Jedi.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, why'd you bring us out here?" Rey asked as she and Smith were in the middle of an open field. "All I asked was to learn more about Revan and Bastila."

"And you will receive in due time," Smith answered. "What I'm about to help show you needs a space like this: open and quiet."

"Okay, but what do you want me to see?"

"Let us sit down first."

They sat down in the grass and Smith pulled out a small model of a ship.

"What is that?"

"The Star Forge, a ship used by the Sith that, like Starkiller Base, got its energy from a sun. It was here Revan gained an army to take over the Republic, but his apprentice and old friend, Malak, betrayed him and caused Revan to loss his memory. He would fight Malak on the Star Forge and kill him there, but not before facing against Bastila."

"Why did he face Bastila?"

"Malak had turned her to the dark side. Here, I'll show you." He put the model in Rey's artificial hands. "Picture the ship in your head. Let the force guide you down through the Star Forge. Find them."

Rey obeyed. She saw the Star Forge and let the force pull her through the corridors of the ship. During this, she saw Jedi and Sith fighting in the hallways. She stopped in a room measured at about two square meters in length and width. She saw Bastila meditating inside. She wasn't in the brown attire she saw in the vision before, but wore all black from the base of the neck down. She saw a door open and Revan, along with a man and a droid model she had no knowledge of, enter. Bastila got up and walked calmly toward Revan, stopping just three feet from him.

"Revan, I knew you come for me," she said.

"I'll never give up on you, Bastila," Revan said. "I know you can still be saved."

"You are wasting your time. I have seen the Jedi for what they really are: weak and afraid. The Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan. Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the power of the dark side is at its strongest. This time you will not defeat me."

She froze Revan's companions in place and closed the door behind him. Rey watched as Bastila and Revan fight, with Revan bested Bastila three times before something happened.

"No, this isn't possible. You have rejected the dark side, you are a weak and pathetic servant of the light! How can you still stand against me? Why can't I defeat you?"

"Now you see the dark side is not stronger than the light. I balance both the light and the dark. Neither side is stronger nor weaker than the other."

"Yes, I see you speak the truth. I'm no match for you. Please, for the sake of what we once shared, do not let me suffer. End my life quickly. There is no other way."

Rey was taken by surprise. This wasn't the Bastila she met just a few days ago.

"No, I will not kill you, Bastila. I'll never do that."

"What other choice do you have? I have fallen to the dark side. I am a servant to the Dark Lord himself. You cannot let me live."

"You can reject the dark side, Bastila. Return to the light."

"No, I'm not strong enough. There is too much anger inside me now. Too much hatred and fear. I can no longer find peace in the Force."

"Use our bond, then. Take your strength from me."

"You.. always had more strength than I did. I told you that. I felt so... helpless before your destiny. You were Revan and I couldn't tell you... it was agonizing! Even worse when I began to... feel closer to you. I despised myself for it. And even now I... fell your strength. It... does help me. Thank you. I think I can face the end, now. If you are the one to end it for me."

"I love you, Bastila. I can't abandon you, ever."

"You... love me? Heh. I... There was a time I yearned for and yet dreaded to hear those words. I loved you, too, but I could never... face who you were. Malak knew how I felt. Any part of the light was within me would be extinguished when I killed you. But what good is love? It cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in. I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?"

"Help us defeat the Sith, Bastila. This will atone for what you have done."

"Yes, I could join you in your battle against the Dark Lord. That alone would not make up for all I have done, yet... it would be a step in the right direction. But how would you be able to trust me? How do know I wouldn't turn on you when you faced Darth Malak? How do you know the dark side wouldn't make me betray you again?"

"I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack, Bastila."

"You play a dangerous game. Are you certain you wish to take the risk? I could end your life and gain Malak's favor with a single stroke of my lightsaber."

"You won't, Bastila. Because I love you and believe in you."

"You are brave... and some would say foolish. But you are also right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. I cannot raise my blade against you. You will go on to defeat Malak, of this I have little doubt. You will have gone from being the Sith lord himself, to the savior of our galaxy. And... and you said you loved me. This may not be the time to say this, but... I love you, too. With all my heart."

"You aren't afraid to love anymore?"

"After this? No, nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you. You should go. Malak awaits. This isn't over, yet... for any of us. I will stay here in this chamber and use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet. You need to move quickly. Once the battle turns in favor of the Republic, we won't have much time to escape before the Star Forge is destroyed."

Bastila opened the door and Revan hurried out to face Malak.

"Good luck, my love," Bastila said as the door closed up. "And may the Force be with you."

Rey opened her eyes and saw Smith laying on the ground asleep. She noticed the night sky above. She began to wonder how long she was in the vision.

"Smith?" Rey said as she tried to wake Smith. "Smith?" She started to shake him. "JOHN" She shouted.

"Please, you don't need to yell," Smith said. "I can hear just fine." Something immediately dawned in Smith's head, he smiled and said, "Well, it's about time you called me John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherhood- A Star Wars story.
> 
> Set during Earth's final war against terrorism, the western coast of North America, from Mexico to Alaska, is under siege by Islamic Extremist. Determine to outrun the enemy or fight them, brothers George "Joe" and Samuel "Tyga" Langston will have quite the misadventures in a war for the fate of the future.
> 
> This story is more comedy than other stories in the Smith Saga, most of which is from a story that me and my brother made as kids just for fun. Unlike Trials of Knighthood, Smith will not make a cameo in this story.
> 
> Also, this is the last of the flashbacks to the Old Republic Era, with a scene taken from the climax of KOTOR 1, though I needed to go over several dialogue pieces and decide which ones I liked the best and would work the best.
> 
> If anyone has wondered why I haven't posted a new chapter until now, read the end notes of Chapter 5 of Age of Mechagodzilla for the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn woke up with a massive headache from last nights drinking. He took some medication to clear his head. He saw Rey still asleep and he walked out quietly to not wake her up. He went to the cafeteria to find something to eat.

"Hey, Finn," Poe said as he sat down with Finn.

"Hey," Finn said. "That was quite the night."

"Yeah. I won't be doing that for a while."

An officer walked up, whispered in Poe's ear, and handed him a disc.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Our big break," Poe said as he got up and ran out with Finn following suite.

Putting the disc in a record player, the holographic figure of the Warlord appeared. "This message is for the Republic, the Jedi, and John Smith," the Warlord said. "For five years we have been in a standstill and I'm bored of it. With Kamino gone, it did little to help when my own base on Concordia was destroyed. However, I am here to give a proposition. We disengage are forces and meet near a single world and simply duke it out. Who ever wins that battle will be the victor and the loser will disassemble their forces and admit defeat. As for John Smith, tell him to meet me at Ryloth. Alone." A list of planets appeared in the left corner of the message. "Choose wisely and you just might win."

"Oh, boy, I didn't expect this," Poe said.

"This could be the open door we have been waiting for," Finn said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? We have bored him to death. He is negotiating with the enemy now. He wants to get this over with."

"Hmm, that still doesn't give us the exact planet to fight at."

"Jakku," Rey said, standing at the door. "The Rebellion defeated the Empire on Jakku. I grew up there. That is where we will go."

"So, we are all in an agreement here?" Poe asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Yes!" Everyone else said.

Poe selected Jakku and said, "Lets end this and make this the final conflict we see in are day."

***

Smith was alone near a small waterfall. He was in mediation, focusing his mind on the situation at hand. He could hear the voices of his past.

"It is a dangerous task," the voice of Jedi Master Tholme said. "You might not survive."

"You did what you needed to do," Mace Windu said. "Do not feel guilty."

A shot from a blaster was heard.

"Why did you come back, brother?" Gar Saxon asked.

"You will die," Darth Vader said.

"Mine at last," Emperor Palpatine said and laughed.

"I did my duty and followed my orders without hesitation," Commander Bly said.

Smith opened his eyes and found himself under water. He looked around and saw himself, younger and bold, have Aayla in his arms.

"I'm not going to make it," he heard Aayla's voice through the force.

"Don't worry," his younger self said. "I have enough oxygen to share. Let me share it with you." They kissed and quickly floated to the surface.

Smith opened his eyes again. He was back on Dantooine next to the waterfall. He wiped away a tear on his right cheek.

"You miss her, don't you," a voice said. Smith turned to see Visas standing nearby.

"More than anyone," Smith said. "I miss them all: Carol, Sasha, Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewy, and countless others. But Aayla was special and different. It was like she was the one who gave me life and purpose, but even now, she still gives it, as well as hope."

"The bond you have with her was strong. Even death has no method of destroying it."

"It is comforting to know this."

"But even after you and the Warlord are gone, you still have much to do."

"The universe doesn't need me anymore."

"No, but in your universe, it does. I have seen the destruction of your world and the birth of a new one, forged by the powers of the Jedi and the Sith. I see... HIM."

"You see who?" When he turned, Visas was not there. "Visas?" he called out. There was no reply. All he found was her vale that covered her head and a lightsaber on the ground. Smith picked it up and examined it: an apprentice's lightsaber about half a normal ones length. He activated the weapon, which had a yellow blade. He deactivated the weapon and connected it on his belt.

"I'll see you again too, Visas. Just one more thing needs to happen first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode V- Rise of the Rebellion.
> 
> Just three months after the Battle of Yavin, Commander John Smith and the crew of the Ghost are sent on a black ops mission to destroy the Imperial factory on Sullust. When Darth Vader arrives to deal with the Rebels, things will culminate to Smith and Vader coming face to face to determine the fate of the Ghost crew and the future of the Rebellion.
> 
> Titan- A Star Wars Story.
> 
> In the year 3028, Earth is destroyed by a dark essence of pure evil. Cale Tucker holds the key to give birth to a new Earth-like planet with the help of the Titan, a ship that holds the power of Jedi and Sith Relics that can make the world. Will Cale prove himself by saving the last of Earth's population or will the dark essence prove too much?
> 
> Yes, I'll be officially making a story that will make the 20th Century Fox animated film Titan AE canon inside the Smith Saga. Why? Because I'm one of the few people out there that loves the movie and the amazing visuals, with the mix of 2D and 3D animations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, imagine the Duel of the Fates and Duel of the Heroes were playing off each other.

Both the Republic fleet and the Warlord's fleet, lead by Commodus, arrived at Jakku. Rey looked at the desert world and memories of her past, from meeting Finn to defeating the First Order, flashed before her. She thought she never see this world again, but destiny had other plans in mind.

"Rey, you ready?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I am," Rey replied.

They made their way to the bridge and stood next to Poe.

"Good luck," Poe said. "And try to not die." He left for his X-wing.

"You think you will need to face him again," Finn asked.

"Maybe, but I hope from here and not face to face," Rey said.

"But what if..."

"Then I'll just have to."

Rey noticed the enemy fighters coming in.

"Poe, they started they're attack run."

"Copy that," Poe said. "We're on our way."

X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings, and Jedi starfighters headed toward the enemy. Thus, the Second Battle of Jakku had begun.

***

Smith flew toward the Emperor's Labyrinth and landed without any hostility. An officer arrived and brought him to the bridge without cuffing him.

"Ryloth, so precious to you," the Warlord said. "More than Mandalore, Tatooine, Lothal, and even Earth combined. Why? Is it because of her? Your precious Aayla?"

"Ryloth is the home world of the Twi'lek people," Smith said. "But Earth will always be my home, even when I'm in a galaxy far, far away."

"Shame you will never see it again."

"But I will be happy that you will never see it."

The warlord turned from looking at Ryloth and faced Smith. "Lets just get this over with," he said while activating his lightsaber.

"You made that yourself?"

"No, it belong originally to a Sith called Warb Null."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. Tried figuring that one out myself, but failed all the same. Though I love his taste in weaponry: the long handle, the green blade, and..." he turned the handle around, deactivated the green blade, and activated a red one on the other end. "...it's double bladed. Though he never used both blades at the same time, which I think is-"

He noticed Smith charged at him and blocked the attack.

"You sly bastard. You had me monologuing. That is the oldest trick in the book."

"How about this one?"

Smith moved the ship around and caused the artificial gravity to haywire.

Smith and the Warlord landed on opposite walls, launched themselves, and ram their lightsabers together, as they floated in zero gravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode VI- The Death of Tyranny.
> 
> From the Battle of Endor to the Battle of Jakku, John Smith witnesses the end of the Empire while contemplating what to do afterwards.
> 
> Star Wars: Episode VII- The Forgotten Soldiers.
> 
> Five years after the founding of the New Republic, John Smith discovers an army under the rule of one Sith Lord. But when an ancient group of Sith rise from the grave, the fight to protect the future of the New Republic begins and will lead John Smith back to a world he hasn't been to in a decade: Lothal.
> 
> Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter will be the massive pay off and the second act to the ending.


	9. Chapter 9

A blaster cannon blew the bridge off one of Commodus' ships as the night sky of Jakku appeared as a light show of red, green, and blue blaster bolts. Poe, along with his squad of X-wings and A-wings, was clearing the sky of the enemy fighters, which were much faster and powerful than the TIE fighters of the Empire and the First Order.

As each fleet came closer, Finn said, "Fire on the head ship. We take out Commodus, the battle will be ours."

Cannons fired, but the shield on Commodus' ship was stronger than the others. The attack had no effect.

"I got this, Finn," someone said on the comm.

"Rose, is that you?"

"Yes, it is. I'm heading to the ship on a Y-wing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, about everything. I was wrong. Tell Smith he was right about sacrifice and saving the ones we love. I should have known that when we first met. Had I let you save the Resistance on Crait, maybe things would have turn out different for everyone."

"Rose?" No response. "Rose?" Finn looked up and saw an Y-wing fly behind Commodus' ship and crash into the engine boosters. The ship tilted down toward Jakku, but fired at Finn and Rey's ship and it followed Commodus downward, crashing on the surface of the planet.

Rey got up and called for Finn. She got no response. She hurried to get outside and see if the enemy was waiting, as she saw them crash first.

An explosion came from the enemy ship and Commodus walk out, with red lightning run across his arms and lightsaber's blade. "This time, I'm going to kill you, your friends, your lover, and your child," he said.

"You're welcome to try," Rey replied as she turned on her lightsaber. "And Finn isn't my lover. He is my husband and the father of my child."

"The more, the merrier."

Commodus dragged his lightsaber's tip in the sand and pulled it upward, throwing sand and lightning off it. Rey blocked it with the force and quickly blocked the upper strike from Commodus. They fought fiercely for half an hour: lightsaber strikes left and right, throwing debris at each other only to cut it in half, lightning flying everywhere and causing explosion reaching over half a mile high.

Rey soon grabbed Commodus' lightsaber with hers, but he knew what was next. He force push Rey back and she crashed into some debris, with a long piece piercing through her right shoulder and another piercing her just under her left breast, but barely miss her womb. She screamed in pain and more when Commodus tangled her artificial arms among the debris.

"Now, Revan will die with you and your child," Commodus said. He raised his blade and-

A lightsaber was activated and the blue blade pierced Commodus in the back. He heard a voice say, "Not unless you die first." Commodus fell, dying before hitting the ground.

Rey saw Finn standing there with a blood stain on his head and a lightsaber in his right hand. She had given him that lightsaber after the events on Csilla, in case he needed to use it. He had the red crystal replaced with a blue one.

"Finn," Rey said silently.

"Medic," Finn turned and shouted. "I need a medic over here now."

A squad came over, helped Finn pull Rey out of the debris, and a medic came and put instant patches on her and healed her wounds in less than thirty seconds.

Rey hugged Finn and said, "I thought I lost you."

"And I you," Finn said. "I love you so much."

"And I you," Rey said and kissed Finn. She placed his hand on her belly and they both smiled.

"Finn, Rey, are you there?" Poe said on the comm.

"What is it?" Finn said.

"The fleet is retreating. We won. But something seems to be happening on Ryloth. I've sent transports down to get you. We need to hurry if we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode VIII- The Last Revanite.
> 
> Upon arriving on Ahch-to, Rey soon learns that Luke Skywalker is dead and begins her training under John Smith, veteran military soldier and the last of the Order of Revan.
> 
> This story will include The Last Jedi stroyline, but only from the view of Rey and John Smith and will have a longer span of time than The Last Jedi.
> 
> Also, before I post the next chapter with Smith and the Warlord's fight, I will post a one-shot story, explaining the set up of the trilogy and will have a connection to the upcoming fight. So, I recommend reading that first before the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Smith and the Warlord continued their fight with quick strikes left and right, done so fast that it seemed the bridge of the Emperor's Labyrinth was like a light show of green, blue, and yellow from the space outside. Both Smith and the Warlord's sight seemed blurred by their lightsabers.

Smith noticed the Warlord was switching between both the green and red blades randomly. He soon caught on that the Warlord was trying to throw him off with this tactic. When the Warlord began to switch from his red blade to his green, Smith had his window. He quickly cut off the end that the green blade was on and disabled the lightsaber's green blade. The Warlord quickly turned on his red blade to block a strike from his upper right. The Warlord whacked Smith with the end of his handle, knocking the lightsaber out of Smith's hands, and run the crimson blade through Smith's hands, leaving two holes in both hands.

"How symbolic," the Warlord said. "Just like what happened to the Christ thousands of years ago."

"You know He was nailed through the wrist, not the palms, right?" Smith asked.

The Warlord laughed. "Well, you can ask Him that when you meet Him." He raised his blade and brought it down. Before he cut into Smith's head, something wheezed by, hitting the handle, and caused the Warlord to miss his mark, digging into the floor on Smith's left.

Smith used this to his advantage to grab Visas lightsaber and pierced the Warlord's heart.

The Warlord fell on his knees and pulled something from his lightsaber's handle: a piece of metal. "A bullet from a Magnum .207," the Warlord said. "A member of the family started by the Desert Eagle, but that hasn't fired metal bullets since the Mark 1 was replaced by the Mark 2 during the Clone Wars." The Warlord was silent for a moment, then started laughing. "The World between Worlds. That bullet was accidentally fired by you eighty-seven years ago."

"I know," Smith said. "It took me most of my life to finally remember what happened there. My five year coma helped me to think and look back on my past." He grabbed his lightsaber in his right hand and held Visas lightsaber in his left. "Please stay dead this time. Also, you can ask Him yourself." He cut off the head of the Warlord and the body hit the floor. Smith deactivated the lightsabers and looked out the window, looking down at Ryloth. He sat in the Warlord's chair and typed on the buttons on the arms.

"John?" Rey said. Smith looked around, but she wasn't there. "John, can you hear me? Please respond."

"Rey, I can hear you," Smith responded. He realized Rey was speaking to him through the force.

"John, we are almost there. We're coming for you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not getting off this ship alive."

"Why?"

"Death is coming and no one can stop him. Not even you."

"Don't say that. There is still time."

"Don't you remember what Revan or Bastila said? I'm going to die, one way or another."

"Please, don't." Rey voice was breaking and Smith knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Good-bye, my dear daughter I never had, and remember: the force will be with you. Always."

The ship turned toward a passing meteor and was set to go into light speed. Smith sighed, as he remembered a poem that was inspired by a quote from William Shakespeare's Henry V:

"Once more into the fray...

Into the last good fight I'll ever know.

Live and die on this day...

Live and die on this day..."

"Time to die," Smith whispered. He closed his eyes as the Republic ships came out of light speed and he fired the boosters.

Rey, Finn, and Poe saw the Emperor's Labyrinth launch into light speed, hit a meteor, and the ship and meteor explode. Poe stood in shock, Rey fell on the floor crying and screaming, and Finn held her in his arms as a single tear fell down his cheek.

At that moment, the war was over. The Republic had won. And yet, there was no celebrations, no parties, and no medals handed out. Only silence.

***

It had been three days since the end of the war. Ships were sent over the area to find something that was left from the Emperor's Labyrinth.

"I got something," a voice from one ship said.

"What is it?" Rey asked from the command ship.

The holographed soldier held it up: it was Smith's lightsaber, the one that was once Revan's.

***

Rey entered her chambers in the rebuilt Jedi Temple on Dantooine. She placed the Revan/Smith lightsaber on a display on a table next to a sign that said:

"In honor of Revan, my ancestor and savior,

and John Frederick William Benjamin Xavier Smith,

soldier, Revanite, and the master I knew in another life."

Rey stood silently as she looked down on the lightsaber, with her right artificial arm slowly making circles around her belly, unaware that John Smith and Aayla Secura watching nearby, holding each others hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: Episode IX- The Force Unleashed.
> 
> This story will be a re-imaging of The Rise of Skywalker, which I will get to as soon as the movie and/or novel comes out.
> 
> Finally, the Second Sequel Trilogy is done. Now, time to go back to the beginning and show how Smith became the man you just read about.
> 
> 9/13/19 update: the Smith Saga has just begun today.


End file.
